


《塞爾彭自然史》番外篇

by peanutpotato



Series: 《塞爾彭自然史》 [2]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: M/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 《塞爾彭自然史》之後與之前的故事。





	1. The days before you came

 

 

　　又是那樣的夢。

　　他張開眼睛，灰色的房間與白色的窗戶。身上流了一些汗，濡軟的頭髮貼著頸項，睡衣的悶與領口的涼。身體像是被浪濤拍過，又像是淋過一場大雨，肌肉舒坦得使不上力氣，連手指都酸舒著。

　　他不喜歡做這種夢，因為只要一睜開眼這世界就瀰漫著寂寞，然後他會感到有一些悲傷，思念著什麼的那種悲傷，他不知這悲傷從何而來，因此也無處排解。

　　夢裡總有些景象，有些聲音，甚至是氣味。醒來後他大多都記不得，只有那個聲音。就連那是個怎樣的聲音他都無法回憶，搜索不出一點印象，他只能記得文字，以及他感覺到的夾在那文字之間的心情。

　　「我找到醫治你『多語症』的療法了，」他記得昨晚夢裡那個聲音說的是這樣，應當是得意的，或者是柔情的，「只要吻你，或是牽你的手，或就直接跟你說我有多愛你，你就會臉紅低頭，然後一直咬嘴唇不講話。但是這方法我絕對不會告訴凜城醫生，因為這是我專屬的權力。」

　　多語症？朝夏在心裡苦笑，我連做春夢都這樣的不真實。

 

 

 

　　生命是海，沒有邊界、沒有方向、沒有陸地，而他漂浮在其中，無從沉沒但無比空虛。望海會說，「Sargassum，你才不是；人家馬尾藻叢至少能讓一堆海洋生物住在裡面，你根本就是海底冒出來的甲烷氣泡，只會增加溫室效應而已。」

　　高中的時候他因為準備科展認識望海。「望海風斗，」穿著二手樂團T恤和牛仔外套、大他一屆的男孩指指自己，「Radiohead跟Massive Attack，你呢？」

　　「那是什麼？」朝夏問。

　　「……不然咧？你聽什麼？嘻哈？艾薇兒？不要跟我說你喜歡羅比威廉斯，我不跟喜歡羅比威廉斯的人打交道。」

　　「抱歉，我完全聽不懂你在說什麼。」朝夏搖頭，心裡暗叫不妙，悄悄估量著科展作品流產的可能性。

　　「…………你是個宅嗎？」

 

 

　　高中快畢業時，他沒什麼心思準備升學，隨隨便便只申請一間名不見經傳的學校，結果被望海打電話來劈頭蓋臉罵了一頓：「搞什麼啊你？有你這種成績的都跑美國名校去了好不好？再懶也不要宅成這個樣子！我跟你講，我學校報名還沒截止，你明天給我把資料生出來！」

　　朝夏一想到那堆自傳申請表等等就開始頭痛，「喔……」

　　「聽見了沒！？」電話那一端怒吼的音量差點震破他耳膜，「明天我去你家拿！弄不出來我盯著你弄！給我認真點！」

　　於是他就這樣跟望海進了同一所大學，然後繼續唸研究所，還是在同一所大學。有回望海來他的實驗室找他，問他「你畢業以後到底有沒有打算？」

　　他搖搖頭。

　　「你好歹也盡量找個跟產業相關的題目吧？」望海指著他電腦螢幕上〈英格蘭南部各蝴蝶物種數量變化與懸鉤子屬植物授粉情形〉的標題。「不然你還想做什麼？這年頭大學裡面已經沒有科學了啦，只剩下科技而已。」

　　「沒想過。」他聳聳肩，想要結束這個話題。「我只是覺得做研究很安靜，我喜歡安靜。」

　　望海嘆了口氣，「你能不能好好活在二十一世紀？不要老是一副少年古人的樣子。」

 

 

　　大三那年他對望海出櫃，那時候他們兩人坐在一家印度人開的炸雞店裡。

　　「我好像是同性戀。」

　　望海差點把口中薯條嗆進氣管裡去，好不容易才順過氣。

　　「發生了啥？怎麼突然得到這種結論？」

　　「昨天看溫布頓決賽的時候，」朝夏說，「我發現我喜歡納達爾，同性戀那種喜歡。」

　　「……確定？」

　　「確定。」朝夏點頭。

　　「納達爾？為什麼不是費德勒？通常不都是費德勒嗎？」

　　「不是。」朝夏搖頭，「納達爾。他咬獎盃的樣子很可愛，像大狗。」

　　「你確定這是你的性向？不是突然想養寵物？」

　　「不是，我很確定。」

　　「好吧。」望海好像突然想到什麼事，有點結結巴巴了起來，「那個，那你……我……我有女朋友了喔，而且kiho管我管很嚴。」

　　「抱歉，對你並沒有那種感覺。」

　　「喔。那就好。」望海搔搔臉頰，「不過怎麼突然覺得有點小受傷……」

　　「你欠打。」朝夏嚼著雞塊翻白眼。

 

 

　　同性戀，怎麼辦？他也不知道怎麼辦。他隨便上網查了查，也沒多打聽就迷迷糊糊去了學校附近一間gay bar，進去沒多久就有人來搭訕，他有一搭沒一搭的應著，又不好意思直接告辭。他說他不太喝酒，那人幫他點了杯『長島冰茶』，他喝一口就覺得事情不對，於是假裝上廁所然後開溜，之後他連做了十幾天惡夢。望海看他樣子不太對，一問之下又隔著電話把他劈頭蓋臉罵一頓，「你白癡啊！？腦子裡到底都裝了什麼？社會很亂水很深的好不好！？你算了你我去打聽！不對，下次我跟你一起去！啊還是不對……下次我帶著kiho跟你一起去！」

　　「算了，不用了啦。」朝夏苦笑，「不用了。我研究植物就是因為我覺得植物比人要簡單得多。」

　　「你這樣不行啦，阿宅啊，你再這樣下去會注孤生的。」望海苦口婆心。

　　「謝謝你啊，真的，」朝夏仰起頭，對著滿眼黃昏天色以及手中的電話說，「能在這世界上遇到你這個朋友，我覺得我真的很幸運。」

　　電話那端沉默了好一會，「……欸喂，你不要突然講這種很感性的話啦。」

　　大約也是從那時候，他開始做那種夢。他記得的那個聲音講的第一句話是「我會幫你擋掉別人點的長島冰茶，然後問你願不願意明天去喝杯咖啡」，完全是個日有所思夜有所夢的例子。他以為這是惡夢的延續或是緩和版，但似乎不是，那聲音讓他感到親切，甚至有些思念。

　　以及醒來之後心裡泛開那淺淺的、無邊無際的寂寞與悲傷。

　　後來又過了好幾年，他再也不曾試著去找個對象或什麼的，如果活著只是流逝，他覺得這樣也好。

 

 

 

　　天已大亮，他拿起手機看了看，總算下定決心從床上爬起來，喉頭有點緊又隱隱作癢，快要感冒的前兆。他從浴室櫃子裡找出感冒藥跟咳嗽藥水，就著溫水吞下去，知道吃這些東西也只是行禮如儀，反正過幾天大概又會嚴重到連聲音都發不出來，反正每年季節變化的時候他總要來這麼一兩次，早就習慣了。他刷牙洗臉迅速沖了個澡，換上線衫長褲背起背包出門去。

　　列車隆隆進站，他走進地鐵車廂裡找了個角落站著，掏出耳機戴上。在望海影響下他也開始聽一些音樂，他發覺只要戴著耳機，自己就幾乎可以假裝這世界並不存在，面無表情的人們、斑駁的車廂、髒汙的地板、震耳欲聾的機械聲。什麼都不存在，只有他和耳機裡的聲音。

　　「…I must have gone to lunch at half past twelve or so

　　　　The usual place, the usual bunch

　　　　And still on top of this I'm pretty sure it must have rained

　　　　The day before you came…」

 

 

　　※　※　※

 

 

　　「助教！朝夏！」

　　走在校園裡，背後傳來的聲音有點熟悉，朝夏疑惑地放慢了腳步。一個人飛奔到他前面張開一手把他攔住，另一手耷拉著個背包掛在背上。朝夏睜大眼睛，認出是兩個禮拜前他重感冒時來交作業激動到哭的大學部學生（望海後來跟他提過好幾次說「那人怪怪的」），名字好像叫……

　　「啊，」他說，「嗨，《塞爾彭自然史》。」

　　「對，是我。」那人這回沒哭，他笑得好開心，像是全倫敦的陽光都照耀在他臉上一樣。「你感冒好了？」

　　「嗯，好多了。」

　　「有空嗎？我……我請你喝咖啡。」那人凝視著他說著，表情有些改變，笑容依舊，陽光燦爛依舊，卻多了一絲絲莫名的什麼，像是近鄉情更怯。

　　「咦？」朝夏一下子懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。

　　「……相信我。」那人說。

　　多麼奇特的一句話，對一個初識的人這樣說，但他聽來並不覺得那話訴求的是現實人際，卻反而像是對著散落在生命某個角落的一綹回憶。你是誰？我認識你嗎？朝夏發覺自己不是在問，而更像是在確認，某一個不曾存在過的秋日，某一片比現實更美的藍天，我的寂寞其來有自，無邊的思念卻是無根而生。奇怪的人，奇妙的人，是你嗎？

　　相信我。

　　「好。」他下定決心點了點頭，像是迎向命運那樣地微笑著。

 

 

　　（The days before you came　完）


	2. A day in the woods

 

 

　　朝夏在睡午覺，趴著的半邊臉沉進枕頭裡去，他一手伸得高高的被枕頭壓著，另一手閒閒扔在一邊。野營車的窗子很矮，午後日晒斜照進來，陰影下他的睫毛輕輕顫動，幾不可見的鼻息微微的張。睡著的朝夏像一隻貓，在夢中無意識的舔舐著身上如奶油般融化的日光。

　　閒擱著的那隻手臂被白色陽光浸透，於是真風伸手去拉，讓光流瀉一床。他端詳朝夏的手背，中指根部左右往下延伸的兩條靜脈，他用手指去摸那匯流處，壓了往上滑，一下又一下，看那淺青色在他手指放開後永遠不服氣的又鼓起來。

　　朝夏好像有點醒了，迷迷糊糊的問「你在幹嘛？」

　　「畫地圖。」真風回答。

　　筋脈是山陵，骨節是小丘和凹壑，血管是不符合物理定律的淘氣河川。他把朝夏的手翻過來，開始畫他的掌紋，智慧線是你喜歡我，愛情線是我喜歡你，生命線，他把生命線畫得長長的，一路朝著手腕內側延伸下去。朝夏嘟噥了一聲「癢」，手反射性的抽了一下，但沒成功之後也不再堅持，沉溺於與睡魔的溫存。他上衣捲起一角，露出一截白皙的側腹，真風拎著朝夏的手望著那裡，猶豫著是不是要接受這無意的邀請，如果……

　　眼角餘光裡有什麼東西在閃爍，他轉過頭，看見朝夏調成靜音的手機，上頭大大的來電訊號正張牙舞爪。他呼出一口長氣，放棄朝夏的手，抄起手機跳下床走到起居區，然後按下接聽，與螢幕裡閃現的大臉互相瞪著眼。

　　「……怎麼是你？」

　　「……」

　　「阿宅咧？」

　　「睡午覺。」

　　「大白天睡什麼午覺？」

　　「………」

　　「……嘖，算了。kiho下個月七號開生日趴，問他要不要來。對啦，還有你。」

　　「我們月底前就回倫敦了。」

　　「那行。」

　　「…………」

　　「就這樣，再見。」

　　掛掉手機，真風看看手錶再看看臥室，無奈搖了搖頭從櫃子找出麵粉、椰子粉和雞蛋，又從冰箱拿出魚肉解凍，洗洗手打開一罐酸豆開始切碎。

　　朝夏被鍋子煎東西的吱吱聲叫醒，「啊，吃晚餐了嗎？」

　　「快好了，你去擺桌椅。」真風指指野營車窗外。

　　「在外面吃嗎？」朝夏打了個呵欠開門出去，過一會真風聽到底下行李廂門開啟關上的聲音。等鍋上東西差不多好了，真風先端了沙拉盆下去，與上來拿盤子叉子的朝夏擦肩而過並被順手牽羊一顆小番茄。「去洗手！」真風回頭喊，得到的回應是一聲含糊不清的「Yes, Mum──」

　　兩人總算開飯，面對真風做的菜朝夏一貫狼吞虎嚥，「好吃，這什麼？」

　　「煎魚柳，我媽的私房菜。」真風又抄起一條魚柳放到朝夏盤子裡，酥脆的裂口冒著煙氣，「美乃滋多沾一點，小心燙。那個望海剛才打你手機，說下個月kiho生日趴，問你去不去。我跟他說我們月底回倫敦。」

　　「阿對喔，慘了，這我最不拿手了，生日禮物要送什麼？」

　　「不知道。」

　　「……算了，應該沒關係吧？反正kiho很喜歡我。」

　　「她喜歡你是因為她煮什麼你都吃，」真風默默把剩菜清進肚子裡去，「她煮的東西連她男朋友都不吃。」

　　「我覺得還好啊。」朝夏對著空氣辯解。

　　眼看吃得差不多，真風從冰桶裡拿出兩罐啤酒，開了一罐給朝夏，自己也喝起來。朝夏像是想到什麼，起身又去開冰桶拿出鮮奶，倒了半杯鮮奶加上冰塊，再把啤酒倒進去。他捧起杯子喝了兩口，露出滿足的笑容。

　　「這什麼喝法？」真風一臉見到鬼的表情。

　　「很好喝，」朝夏把杯子擱到真風面前，「你試試。」

　　朝夏嘴邊被啤酒牛奶染出一片白鬍子，真風湊過去把那白鬍子舔掉。「試完了。」

　　臉紅的朝夏楞著呆了半天，突然噗哈一聲笑出來，「你知不知道我小時候家裡養過一隻黃金獵犬，牠看到我臉上有牛奶的反應跟你一模一樣？」

　　真風決定直接把朝夏撲倒。

　　「喂白癡！桌子──」

　　屁股著地的朝夏及時一手扶住摺疊桌桌角，但什麼都來不及了，杯盤嘩啦啦掉了一地，啤酒、鮮奶跟剩下的半碗酸豆美乃滋全撒在地上和朝夏手上。

　　「……沒事啦，還好這是草地。」朝夏安慰著真風，真風看起來好像很想自己找個牆去撞一撞。

　　「我來清啦，我清，你去洗手。」真風垂頭喪氣。

　　朝夏伸手揉揉真風的頭髮，忘記自己手上還沾著美乃滋，結果讓真風一頭服貼的黑髮上翹出兩個擎天尖角。啊，反正等一下就會塌下來了，朝夏在心裡自我安慰著，決定什麼都不說。

 

 

　　兩人趁著夏天較晚的日落時間又往灌木草原上去，幾隻巴掌大的蜻蜓繞著真風頭頂飛舞，真風忍不住揮手驅趕，一不小心摸到自己的頭髮，楞了一下，把手拿到眼前搓一搓手指，又拿到鼻子前聞聞，然後慘叫，「為什麼我頭髮上都是美乃滋？」

　　朝夏裝作什麼事情都沒發生。

　　真風盯著他，把手拿回已經髒掉的頭髮那兒用力抓一把，然後慢慢逼近，「是你對不對？」

　　朝夏一臉驚恐地瞪大眼睛。

　　「過來，」真風說，「我晚上幫你洗頭。」

　　「不要。」朝夏一邊後退一邊搖頭。

　　真風虎視眈眈的往前，突然……「啊，快看！」

　　朝夏順著真風手指往地上看去，馬上舉起左手叫真風不要動，右手拿起相機對焦。「能抓嗎？」他拍了兩張以後問真風，「畫面不行，我不敢開閃光燈。」

　　真風慢慢蹲下，用乾淨的那隻手迅雷不及掩耳把一隻與溼土地完美融為一體的蜥蜴抄起來。「普通蜥蜴，英格蘭原生種。」

　　「你眼力怎麼這麼好。」朝夏讚嘆著，蹲下來近距離給蜥蜴那極度不悅的表情一個特寫。

　　「不要以為我忘記美乃滋的事。」真風把手伸出去，讓朝夏湊到他身邊拍攝蜥蜴的整個背。他一鬆手蜥蜴就唰的飛逃。

　　這時突然有人在他們背後高喊，嚇了兩人一跳。

　　「嘿！你們！你們是幫BBC廣播寫稿的那個嗎？《綠意英格蘭》？」

　　「啊，是……」朝夏站起身來，對著小跑步過來的一名老者眨巴眨巴眼睛。

　　「果然！我是壯一帆的忠實聽眾，」老先生興高采烈跟朝夏握手，「今天才聽到他在講瑟斯里，嚇我一大跳！」他轉向真風，「你也是……」

　　「我是他的助手，」真風坦然自我介紹，「大學生打工。」

　　「很好，很好，欸你們可以幫我寫一份東西嗎？我會付錢！」

　　「……啥？」真風傻眼。

　　老人自稱是當地自行車俱樂部的成員，最近有支隊伍打算橫貫英格蘭南部，途中經過瑟斯里，老人想要做一份介紹此地一路上動植物生態的資料給參與者。「一張到兩張A4就行，不用多。按字計酬行嗎？怎麼算？我可以帶你們去那條路走一趟！」

　　「可以讓他寫嗎？」朝夏突然對那老人指著真風說，「生命科學系大三，這個人。」

　　「好啊好啊！高材生！」

　　「我過完暑假才大三，」真風弱弱的坦白，「而且我第一學期有兩科要重修。」

　　幾人約了時間，老人快樂的離去，朝夏繼續捕捉空中各種歸巢飛鳥的身影，真風也把手擦乾淨了拿起手機幫忙。「我想換相機，」朝夏一邊按快門一邊抱怨，「這臺只要光稍微暗一點就拍不好。那是林鷚嗎？」

　　真風舉起望遠鏡看過去，然後迅速調出手機裡的資料比對，「不是，應該是林百靈，顏色沒那麼綠。」

　　「我想拍到紅鳶，」朝夏說，「至少要拍到紅鳶，拍到了我們今天就差不多了。」

 

 

　　野營車起居區裡頭，朝夏一邊整理照片一邊打字，寫個一兩行又回去看看圖片，然後拿手指咚咚咚輕點著鍵盤發呆幾秒鐘。真風把自己手機裡的照片傳上雲端，拿著溼紙巾猛擦頭髮。「別擦了啦，」朝夏說，「寫完這篇我幫你洗啦。」

　　「你總算認罪了齁？」真風瞪他。

　　「我什麼都沒承認喔。」朝夏小小聲笑著說，「不要暗算我，這篇今晚寫不完我會生氣。」

　　「你生氣過嗎？」真風突然問他。

　　朝夏有點驚愕的抬起頭看著真風。真風有時候會說出這樣的話，表面上只是普通問句，但朝夏聽起來卻像是真風已經看盡了自己的一生，然後再回頭來對自己說「你的一生是這樣的嗎？」

　　他苦笑，這問題讓他感到有些悲傷。「好像沒有呢。」

　　「我愛你。」真風對他說。

　　「嗯，」朝夏回答，「我知道。」

　　真風站起身吻了他額頭一下，「趕稿加油。」

　　朝夏的手留戀的滑過真風的手。

 

 

　　野營車的衛浴設備很陽春，只有一個墊高起來的淺瓷槽當作淋浴間。真風兩個手肘支在槽邊跪著，頭伸到槽上，手上拿著小毛巾（以便隨時揩掉流到臉上的肥皂泡），默默忍受著朝夏大而化之的洗頭技術。朝夏拿一點水沖溼真風的頭髮，洗髮精打上去，然後就開始不分青紅皂白抓抓抓，一邊抓一邊把真風的頭轉過來扭過去。「來，這邊讓我洗一下……來喔換這邊……很好很好……要沖水囉眼睛閉上……」

　　真風終於忍不住說「你以為你是在洗那隻黃金獵犬嗎？」

　　「洗你比較輕鬆，你不會抖毛。」朝夏同樣大而化之的幫他抹上潤髮乳，沖水洗掉，然後拿起大毛巾裹住真風的頭亂揉一通。「好了。」

　　「不及格。能不能順便幫我洗澡？」真風把頭從毛巾裡鑽出來對著朝夏微笑。

　　「不要得寸進尺。」朝夏又把毛巾一拉蓋住真風的臉。

　　真風掀起毛巾，靠過去吻朝夏，「我可以投桃報李。」

　　朝夏摟著真風的背，放任自己被吻著。

　　「去洗澡，快點。」他說，真風的嘴唇還在他唇邊流連不去。「留一點水給我。」

　　「小氣鬼。」

　　真風洗完換朝夏，他洗完澡出來以後把換下來的衣物分門別類放進幾個不同洗衣籃（並順便把真風放錯的也整理好），然後爬上通往臥鋪的台階。真風剛吹完頭，背靠床頭坐著在看電視。「你又把有顏色的跟白色的扔一起。」朝夏一邊爬上床一邊說。

　　「你真的很煞風景。」真風拿起遙控器關上電視，然後對朝夏伸出手。「來。」

　　朝夏紅著臉讓真風把他拉到懷裡吻著，慢慢的吻，身體自然貼靠，隔著睡衣傳來肌膚熱度。真風低下頭去吻他的鎖骨，一手滑進他的腰際，又往下撫摸，剛洗過的頭髮軟軟蹭著他的下巴與臉頰。「你知道嗎？」朝夏情不自禁的說，暖意和酥麻從真風碰觸過的地方漸漸漾開，「跟你之間的性愛，真的很美好。」

　　真風愣住了，抬起頭來看著他，彷彿驚異於這突如其來的自白。

　　「認識你以前，我沒有想過這件事情可以這麼美好。」朝夏說。真風還看著他，他只覺得自己的臉快要燒起來，於是想去咬嘴唇。「不准，」真風突然說，隨即又去吻他，然後用手指撫著他的嘴唇。兩人一件件脫去彼此衣物，肢體交纏，互相愛撫著，清涼潔淨的肌膚碰觸著熾熱柔軟的肌膚。朝夏退開要翻過身去，卻被真風阻止，「不要，」真風面對面將他壓在身下，「今晚這樣，我想看著你，我想一直吻你。」然後開始動作。

　　慾望貼著慾望律動著，像是兩人用自己的身體取悅、慰藉著彼此一樣，揉著，壓著，交撫著，每一下都是奇異的刺激。真風的動作溫柔而粗暴，而又節制，朝夏一次次被激起快感卻又一次次未能滿足，他想要更多，他想哀求，聲音卻被真風的吻一再封住，只能忘情喘息，他覺得自己的身體像是已經要融化在被單上。真風終於像是察覺到朝夏的變化，他加重了力道，逼出朝夏動情的哭音，「讓我看你。」他說，朝夏「啊」的喊了一聲，身體抖顫著弓起，真風擁緊了他，直到自己也從高潮的強烈快感中稍稍平復。

　　朝夏的心跳漸漸緩了下來，他抬起一隻手去摸著真風的背，真風整個人趴在他身上，壓得他有一點點氣窒，但他並不想要急著改變姿勢，只是用那隻手像安慰一樣撫摸那背與頸，溫柔的，一下又一下。

　　「我好想你。」真風突然說，像是傳給某一段遠去記憶的回音。

　　朝夏聽見了，他覺得自己像是一座山谷，讓真風的思念有處可以飄落。於是他回應了，像山谷回應一陣善良的風。

　　「嗯，我也是。」

 

 

　　他們的性很自然，像他們的愛情一樣自然。朝夏的世界春來又去，真風走進，然後就留了下來，有如故人。

　　開始交往不久後，真風告訴他說自己做過一個長夢，夢裡有塞爾彭，也有他。

　　「真的嗎？」朝夏好奇的問，「那有烏鴉樹嗎？」

　　「有，」真風點頭，「而且我爬梯子去把鳥巢救下來了。」

　　不知為何，這答案讓朝夏感到格外高興。

　　那一晚他們做愛，性對朝夏來說仍有一些陌生，但真風對他卻是一個奇特的太過熟稔的存在，肉體與心的感受不是矛盾而是緊密交織著，觸動了什麼深而深的部分，太深了，太深了，朝夏在心裡求助著，說的不是他身體正經受著的尚未熟悉的侵犯，無法表達。從下身湧上心房的歡愉，慾望的釋放，狂暴的波滔沖走了什麼而露出什麼，於是埋藏在靈魂深處的思緒全部湧現，朝夏再也受不了而大哭起來。真風被嚇壞了，不斷拍著摸著他的臉，「怎麼了？我弄痛你了嗎？怎麼了朝夏？跟我說話啊！」

　　不是，不是，我不是為了自己在哭。朝夏想要解釋，想要搖頭，卻連一點點力氣都沒有，全身像是癱瘓了一樣無法動彈，只有眼淚不停在流。我不是為了自己在哭，這認知彷彿更加深了那無止盡的悲痛，這本來不是你的命運，不是你需要承擔，你不能理解的疾病，你難以接受的社會，而你卻被迫要去一點一滴的經歷。如果可以我希望你就只是你，如果可以我希望這一切從未發生，而我什麼都不能做，你本來不必。

　　他不記得後來是怎麼樣，自己或許是哭到失去意識。他再清醒時已是天明，真風凝視著他，眼睛腫腫像是也哭過。見到他醒來，真風的眉毛蹙成了八字，像是又要哭了。

　　「我……」他說，定定看著朝夏的眼睛，「我們去採過化石，去探過狐狸洞，後來你生病了，我……」

　　真風沒有說「你記不記得」，沒有說「在夢裡」，朝夏注意到了。夢境、現實、不存在的記憶，他原本零落疏離的生命彷彿因為真風而終於連成一氣。

　　「如果沒有遇到你，我永遠只會是我而已。」真風這樣對他說，「所以不要哭，你這個笨蛋。」

　　那是朝夏第一次對真風說出「我愛你」。

 

 

 

 

　　清晨，天還未大亮，兩人已經起床盥洗好往約定的地點去，與開心小跑步前來的老人碰面。三個人一邊走，老人一邊流水帳似的講著「這邊是我表弟的家……這裡夏天看過去一整片都是紫色的花……這邊我看過很大的鳥飛過來……」

　　真風拿著手機直拍，朝夏突然靠過來壓低聲音問他「自行車隊不都是咻一下就過去嗎？」

　　「對啊，怎樣？」

　　「那些騎車的人看得到花花草草小動物嗎？」

　　「……你都幫我答應人家要寫了，管那麼多。」真風一臉「現在才講這個有啥用」的表情。

　　「啊……不過，」朝夏突然仰起頭眨巴眨巴大眼睛說，「大概跟我小時候一樣吧，我小時候第一次坐車經過里乞蒙公園，我爸爸跟我說公園裡有鹿，結果最後我還是什麼都沒看到，但是因為知道『啊，那邊的樹叢裡面或山丘後面可能有鹿』，所以那趟路上我的心情就完全不一樣了。經驗或許是一樣的，但因為增添了知識所以心靈的感受就會不同，是這樣的吧？」

　　「在說什麼呢？」老人注意到兩人在講話，好奇的問。朝夏把剛才的對話都跟老人講了，老人愣了一下，然後哈哈大笑。

　　「說得好，」老人說，「沒錯，就是這樣。」

 

 

　　午飯後，真風把野營車水箱裝滿，朝夏提著垃圾去倒，然後兩人就依照預定時間表啟程，先去了附近城裡的超市買東西。「喂，」真風把朝夏剛放進手推車裡的兩盒穀片又放回架上，然後取下另外兩盒，「說過要買這種綜合穀物的好不好？那種只有玉米片而且加一堆糖，就是這樣你才會整天感冒，免疫力太低。」

　　朝夏鼓著腮幫子不發一語。

　　「怎樣啦？」

　　「那種的有蔓越莓乾，」朝夏說，「我喜歡它的蔓越莓乾。」

　　「另外買加進去不就好了？」

　　「味道不一樣。」

　　真風長嘆，從貨架上重新拿下一盒扔進手推車，「你給我兩種混著吃。」

　　朝夏對他扮了個鬼臉。

　　結帳出來，買好的東西都進了行李廂和冰箱以後，真風把空的手推車推去集中區，然後回來坐進副駕駛座。「我還是難以相信你竟然會開車，而且還敢開這種一層疊一層的大車。」

　　「什麼啊？說得我好像很缺乏生活自理能力似的。」

　　「『帶皮的水果不吃』是嚴重缺乏生活自理能力的證據，連beni都說你的分類是『家養吉祥物』。」那天他帶著朝夏去跟朋友聚餐，餐後聽見紅這樣說，真風突然好像領悟了那個鋼鐵直男望海到底是在吃他什麼醋。

　　「說什麼啊，太過分了。」朝夏發動引擎，一邊不太認真的抗議。

　　真風扣上安全帶。這時手機響了一聲，他打開點了幾下又關上。「嘖，coto。」

　　「coto是……」朝夏搜索著記憶。

　　「食物鏈最底層那一個。」

　　「喔。」朝夏朝他瞥了眼，「不用回嗎？」

　　「不用。」真風回答，「他說『我房間有隻大飛蛾，救命』還拍照片傳過來，這種訊息就應該被已讀不回。」

　　朝夏打著方向盤，慢慢把車子開出停車格。他扭開音響，喇叭裡傳出保羅麥卡尼的歌聲，「A long and winding road……」

　　「有一天我一定要把你的音樂品味帶進二十一世紀。」真風搖頭。

　　「你可以試試，」朝夏笑著說，「連望海都拿我沒辦法，那個什麼Radiohead我聽沒幾秒鐘就想關掉。」

　　「至少要讓你開始聽羅比威廉斯，」真風說，「氣死那傢伙。」

　　朝夏大笑。

　　大二第二個學期有一門課特別難，期末前又感冒到失聲的朝夏特地拜託望海給真風補習，結果才第二天真風已經覺得乾脆被當還死得比較痛快。

　　他也是在那次機會才認識kiho；趁著望海去廁所的時候，大眼睛中等個兒的女生端來兩杯咖啡順便拍拍他的肩膀，「別在意，他就是這種魔鬼教官，以前他教我的時候也是這樣。」

　　「那他以前罵人的時候，有把你的智能跟人格自尊全部踩在腳底用皮鞋鞋跟最後面那個點轉轉轉的蹂躪嗎？」真風眼淚汪汪的反問。

　　「唔，這倒是沒有，」kiho單手托著下巴，一隻手指點在自己鼻尖上，「不過他那時候在追我，所以……嗯，而且……」

　　「而且？」

　　「……沒問題的，我相信真愛可以證明一切，你加油。」kiho又拍拍他的肩膀，然後把他交還給歸來的大魔王，完全無視於真風絕望求助的眼神。

　　「啊，回倫敦以後你得開始唸書了吧？」朝夏說，「先準備一下，你下學期要重修的那兩門。怎麼樣？」

　　真風默不做聲把汽車喇叭扭到最大聲。

 

 

　　「要去塞爾彭嗎？」車行半路，朝夏突然問道。真風嚇了一跳，轉過頭來看著他。

　　「A3公路繼續開，再走個一小時吧，往下走岔路就會到了。」朝夏繼續說，「要去看看嗎？」

　　「……我會失望的吧？」真風低頭說，像是對著他發問，又像是不對著這個時空。

　　朝夏沉默了一下，然後又說：

　　「其實我一直很羨慕吉爾伯‧懷特啊，如果能生在他那個時代做他做的事就好了。他只要教區工作閒暇之餘到處去走走看看，把看到的記下來寄給彭南特，他做的事在那個時代就有一種了不起的意義，『牧師博物學家』，推動人類科學革命甚至是啟蒙運動的一個功臣。現在呢？現在就算有人成功找到能治癒什麼疾病的新藥，像是望海他們在實驗室做的那樣，這樣一件事在文明裡的意義好像也不可能比得上牛痘或盤尼西林，甚至可能對大部分人的生活來說都是不痛不癢的事。那我呢？壯一帆的節目能繼續做下去嗎？會讓我繼續幫他寫稿寫網誌嗎？這點收入足夠我生活嗎？不做這個我又要做什麼呢？」

　　他偏頭抿了抿嘴，又說：

　　「啊，不過活在那個時代也很辛苦的吧，光是蛀牙就不知道會多慘，沒有急診、沒有普拿疼，那時候的人到底怎麼熬過去？那個時代我們也不可能像現在這樣開著車子跑遍整個英格蘭吧，吉爾伯‧懷特說不定到了塞爾彭以後就再也沒離開過，至少他大概沒去倫敦，不然他一定會去找彭南特吧。那樣的人生也少了很多東西，不是嗎？」

　　Le meilleur des mondes possibles。

　　朝夏突然吐了吐舌頭。「啊，望海說我自從認識你以後就變得話很多。」

　　「沒關係，這個病我知道怎麼治。」真風回答，有一點得意有一點柔情。

　　朝夏笑了，夢境與真實之間蜻蜓點水的一瞬。

　　「要去塞爾彭嗎？」他又問了一次，「我帶你去看看。」

　　真風想了想，點了點頭。

　　「好，去吧。」他說，「我相信你。」

 

 

　　（A day in the woods 完）

 

 

 

 

 

　　番外篇附設小劇場（感謝翔君友情客串）：

 

　　「為什麼你們都沒人敢反抗那個大魔王？」真風大惑不解地問。

　　「因為望海學長是所有快要被當掉的學生的守護聖人，」戴著護目鏡與口罩，正在跑管柱層析的彩凪翔回答他，「只要你跪在他面前誠心禱告，並捐出每小時三十英鎊以上的奉獻，他就會保佑你平安過關。」

　　「……為什麼聽起來有種把靈魂賣給惡魔的感覺？」

　　「既然說到這就補充一下，」彩凪翔又說，「你把朝夏學長追走的那個學期，他期末開了個集體家教班，結束後參加的學生全部all pass，但其中七成以上萌生程度不一的轉系或休學念頭，我們稱之為生科系的Dies irae神之怒事件。」

　　「……………」


	3. Days of innocence

 

 

　　「朝夏！」

　　宿舍房間木門猛地打開轟的一聲撞上牆壁又彈起，嚇得朝夏從書桌前彈起來。

　　「走！別當書呆子，去看划艇賽！三一學院對聖母聖心！」

　　朝夏還沒來得及反應，那人已經衝進房間把他連拖帶拽拉出門去，一路上緊勾著他的肩膀大笑「走走走！」那人走得很快，朝夏有點吃力才能跟上。

　　他們走到距離河邊一點距離的綠蔭草坡，坡上站著坐著已經都是人，幾個人揚起手招呼那人與朝夏。兩人走到人堆裡坐下，往河濱看去，只見雙方已經都扛著船在岸邊整隊，各自熱身，朝夏卻注意到三一學院的隊伍有些異樣，聽到有人說「三一的隊長換人了？」

　　「對，」旁人回答，「聽說因為訓練方法起爭議，所以全隊投票換掉隊長。」

　　「怎麼這樣……」朝夏心裡一陣難過，他咬了半天嘴唇，突然下定決心站起來朝著三一學院的隊伍大喊「望海風斗！加油！」

　　隊伍裡一個中等身材的清秀男孩子詫異轉過頭來，看見朝夏，笑了一笑向他揮揮手。周圍有人看向朝夏，賽艇隊伍其他幾個成員露出不豫的表情。

　　「他們學院鬧內鬨你去攪和什麼？」旁邊有人說。

　　朝夏有點尷尬的坐下來，身旁那人突然笑了一聲，「攪和就攪和。」隨即一躍而起也朝河岸大喊「加油！望海風斗！」

　　被叫做望海的人冷冷朝他們方向看了一眼，沒再理會。

　　「瞧你，熱臉貼冷屁股。」後面有人涼涼的說。

　　「我給朝夏一點支持。」那人俐落坐下來，笑著半躺在河邊草坡上。

　　「謝謝。」朝夏低聲說道。

　　兩艘船下到河裡，哨聲響起，船隻隨即箭一般往前射去，眾人跳起來沿河岸追著跑，有人高聲問前面「怎麼樣！？」

　　「差不多！」有人應道。

　　人的腳追不上賽艇速度，眾人一開始乘著興頭跑，慢慢也就停了下來，但仍然伸頭張望遠方，等待兩艘船繞過標竿回頭。過不久，只見聖母聖心學院的船先衝回來，三一學院追在後面，但已經相差不只一個船身。

　　「三一怎麼差那麼多？」有人問。

　　「內鬨。」別人回答。

　　「不是，」朝夏低聲說，像是在對著自己辯解，「一定是訓練方法不對。」

　　那人走在他旁邊，聽見朝夏的自言自語。

　　「我同意，」那人偏頭對朝夏說，「我認為陣前換將是意氣之爭，你那位老朋友太容易得罪人。」

　　「望海是個天才。」朝夏悲傷的說。

　　「人們不喜歡天才，尤其是不懂得假裝謙虛的天才。」那人攬過朝夏的肩膀拍了拍，「別難過，朝夏。」

　　朝夏低頭咬緊了嘴唇，就是這樣，像這種幾乎是心有靈犀的片刻。你知道我在難過，你知道我為什麼難過，你知道我為什麼害怕這個世界，而你告訴我我可以不必害怕這個世界。朝夏像兒童蒐集石頭般默默蒐集著這些片刻，存放在心底的小盒子裡，像是珍貴的護身符。

 

　　自己是從什麼時候開始只看著那人？又是從什麼時候明白那是一種愛戀？朝夏已經不記得了。他知道那人不是自己這種人，那人會公開講普魯塔克的「底比斯神聖之師」（註：傳說中古希臘全由同性戀人組成的精銳軍團），會講荷馬的阿契里斯與帕托克魯斯，但那人在說這些的時候太坦率太沒有遮掩，他知道那不是心裡藏著秘密的人（像他自己）的樣子。講到柏拉圖《宴飲篇》的時候那人會說「這才是一個人該嚮往的！不是嗎？不要讓慾望牽累肉體，是要讓愛情激發心靈的追求！這就是我所想的！」

　　或許是那一刻，那一刻朝夏覺得自己心底深處卑微的期盼全化作那人口中言語。你能說出我的心靈，朝夏想著，或許我永遠無法像真正的戀人一樣向你表明我的愛意，但只要世上有你這個人，只要……

　　「最初我羨慕他，希望自己能更像他那樣，但如今我已無此奢求，人的本質畢竟生來不同。我只期望自己能永遠沾染一點點他那明朗無畏的勇氣，像地上植物沾染一點點陽光，於是就獲得了生長在土裡的力量。」

　　朝夏在給美風夫人的一封信裡如此寫道。

 

 

　　大學畢業後朝夏搬到倫敦租屋居住。他家在倫敦本來有住宅，但那裡三天兩頭被親戚借去擺排場宴客，朝夏也不想去跟他們交涉。他父親叫他一起去印度做事，他拒絕了。望海來信說他要以見習身分在皇家學會年會發表論文（〈鳥類遷徙的各種型態〉），叫朝夏也準備點東西過去，朝夏於是開始整理一些自己舊日記錄的資料，雖然他並不確定自己是不是真要當個學者。搬到倫敦不久他就開始咳嗽，他去買了些止咳方子來喝，好像有點效果，雖然一直不能根治，朝夏也不去在意。

　　「你在寫東西？寫什麼？」那人來拜訪朝夏的時候，一進門就看著朝夏滿桌字紙問道。

　　「啊……」朝夏被這樣一問，只覺得滿紙都是羞於見人的幼稚東西，「皇家學會年會，望海要發表，我也寫些東西帶去自我介紹。別問了。」他急著轉移話題，趕忙從抽屜拿出織錦絨布包的小包裹遞給那人，「這個送你。」

　　那是他上個月才收到的包裹，裡面是好幾顆白皙光潤的珍珠扣子，不知是印度哪處海濱窮苦人家下海採得，最後到了白人高官的手裡。他每年都會收到一兩包這種禮物，來自印度某座商港，禮物內容極其昂貴、極其珍稀、極其的不實用，那是他父親把兒子當成炫耀事業成就的對象，是他母親對於生兒不曾養育的歉疚以及逃避歉疚，太多沉重而複雜的心思。上大學以來，這些東西他全部都送給那個人（只除了那瓶香水，朝夏太害怕這種禮物會暴露自己的暗戀），那人也總是坦然收下。對朝夏而言，那像是他生命中難以面對的部分有一個人可以交託、可以分擔，他幾乎是感激著那人。

　　那人打開盒子拿起珍珠賞玩，點頭讚嘆，「真是好東西。」他笑著收起禮物，對朝夏說「太好了，你送的真是時候，我進下議院的時候就用得著了。」

　　「……下議院？」朝夏很驚愕。

　　「我今天來找你就為這件事。」那人往朝夏書桌前椅子上一坐，翹起二郎腿，「我要競選議員，來當我的助理吧，怎麼樣？你還滿聰明的，又是我的頭號崇拜者，這不是最適合你做的事嗎？而且你父親又是東印度公司的人，你去找找吧，那些你父親同事認識你的，如果是上司就更好，我很需要商界支持，尤其是東印度公司這種大怪物。」

　　朝夏覺得自己一時間好像失去了思考能力，他好半天只能吐出一聲「……是啊。」

　　那人繼續講話，一邊隨手把玩朝夏桌上的東西，望海送的紙鎮，美風夫人繡的手帕，凰稀牧師給他的聖經，朝夏自己的手稿，拿起來翻看晃個幾下又放回去。「別管什麼年會了，那條路不適合你，你沒有望海那種科學腦子，況且望海想進皇家學會大概也進不去吧，天才也沒用，他的個性太容易得罪人。怎麼樣？跟我一起，等我進了議會就能用關係幫他一把，到時候他還得感謝你呢。說到這，我要結婚了，費法克斯勛爵的二女兒，長的不怎樣但她爸爸很疼她，下下個月是訂婚舞會，你也來吧，輝格派（註：十八世紀英國政府兩大派系中的一派）幾個要人跟他們家人都會來，適婚年齡小姐不少，說不定你能遇上中意的。」

　　心大概是在那一刻選擇碎裂。不，或許碎裂的不是心而是朝夏的整個世界。數年來他用生自心底的情思、崇敬與憧憬蓋起城堡，一點一滴，像是工蜂奉獻自己全部的生命吐蠟築巢，最後只遇到採蜜人的一竿子，汩汩滴流的蜂蜜，坍塌的蠟紙。小盒子被打破了，護身符原來只是路邊碎石。

　　「好。」他聽見自己這樣回答。

　　「……你是怎麼了？」那人總算注意到朝夏神色不對，「一副心不在焉的樣子，怎麼？老朋友幾個月不見就不受你歡迎了嗎？」

　　「不是，不是，」朝夏搖頭，「抱歉，我最近身體不太舒服。」

　　那人大笑，「舞會前趕快保養好啊，別讓小姐們看見你病懨懨的。總之就這麼說定了，你再仔細想想吧，有沒有什麼你從小認識的東印度公司的長輩之類，那種跟你父親有交情會照顧你的，替我介紹一下。」

　　那人走後朝夏坐在床上呆了好久，然後開始收拾桌子，把被翻亂的東西一個個收進箱子裡去，包括他的手稿。等書桌成了一片空白，朝夏才覺得某種揮之不去的髒污感減少了一些。

　　在那之後他再也無法做任何事，心理只是一直想著：我不想去舞會，我答應了要去舞會，我不想去舞會。他還是咳嗽，咳得愈來愈嚴重，連這棟樓的女管家都來敲門問他要不要請醫生，他搖搖頭道謝。某一天他咳出來的痰變成腥紅色，喉頭有種甜膩的鐵銹味，朝夏心中第一個念頭是鬆了一口氣：啊，太好了，我可以不用去舞會了。

　　他寫信告知那人自己身體不適不能出席，那人回信簡短慰問，並再次叮嚀他確認東印度公司裡有沒有熟識的高官，有的話盡快幫忙引介。

　　朝夏沒有再回信，他不再有心思去注意這些。他把房間裡更多的東西都一件一件收起來，收到看不見的地方去，每一個東西都在提醒他這世界是如何充塞著惡人的慾望與好人的失望，是如何讓他感到害怕。渴求事業成就而寧願遠走異地的父親，害怕失去感情而不得不跟著遠走異地的母親，因為不願收斂自己聰明才智而處處樹敵的望海（「想進皇家學會大概也進不去吧，天才也沒用，他的個性太容易得罪人」），美風夫人視他若子卻永遠只能叫他「朝夏先生」，既是長輩又是僕人，但總不是她最渴望的天倫。他覺得自己再也承載不起這些。

　　還有那個人，他一直以來傾慕著、思戀著、依靠著的那個人，那座靜靜消散在海水裡的沙中樓閣。那人沒有變，變的是自己，是自己被迫看清了原本不願看清的部分，於是夢醒；原來無所畏懼是因為無所顧忌，而無所顧忌只是因為無所愛惜。

　　他還是咳嗽，身體愈來愈沒力氣，女管家送來的三餐都原封不動端回去，不知這樣過了多久，而他依舊沒有想吃東西的慾望。咳嗽的時候胸腔很痛，但只要痛就好了，當肉體被痛楚佔據，他的心思可以完全想不到別的事，世界變得很安靜。朝夏閉上眼睛，讓心智沉陷於極其疲憊卻無法入眠的恍惚裡。生命的痛苦總會有極限，他心想。

 

 

　　敲門聲把他驚醒，先是節制的叩門聲，停了一陣子，然後開始拍門。

　　「來了。」他微弱的說，發現喉嚨發不太出聲音。他使力從床上爬起來，扶著牆走到門口打開門，看見望海站在門外。「啊。」他說，一下子不曉得該怎麼反應。

　　望海的表情從冷峻變成驚訝又變成擔憂，「你怎麼了？」

　　「吃壞肚子。」他回答，暗暗希望自己別在這時候又咳嗽。

　　「昨天年會，你沒來。」望海說。

　　「啊。」他完全忘記了這回事。「對不起。」

　　「……你不讓我進去嗎？」望海問他。

　　「屋子很髒，」朝夏說，搜索枯腸找出理由，「我想休息。」

　　望海瞪著他看了一會，然後直接就推開門走進來，朝夏沒有力氣攔他。望海看著他空蕩蕩沒幾樣東西的房間，一臉驚異，「你是要搬家嗎？」

　　「我只是收拾一下……」朝夏還沒說完喉間就一陣異樣的癢，他控制不住的猛咳起來。停止，停止，我沒事，他心裡想著，但身體卻不聽話。望海走過來狠狠掰開他緊摀住嘴巴的那雙手，倒抽一口冷氣，「多久了？」

　　多久了？一個月？兩個月？「…不記得。」他說，然後又咳起來。

　　望海深呼吸了好幾下，隨即衝出門去。朝夏聽見望海在樓下對女管家說話，聽見他大聲咆哮「為什麼不給他請醫生」；他自己扶著牆走回床上躺下來，整個人快要虛脫。

　　望海回來的時候帶著一杯溫水與濕布，他幫朝夏擦臉，然後逼他坐起來，「你手還能拿對吧？自己拿著，喝！」

　　朝夏聽話接過杯子，幾口水嚥下去他才意識到自己其實口很渴。

　　「你為什麼不看醫生？」望海逼問，「為什麼不通知我？」

　　朝夏不知道怎麼回答。

　　「……算了，你是不會講話了是嗎？你腦子是給豬吃了嗎？不對，豬吃了你的腦子大概都會被毒死，世界上怎麼會有你這種人？等一下醫生會來，你給我乖一點，知不知道？」

　　「謝謝。」朝夏握著杯子閉著眼睛說。

　　「…………你這個王八蛋。」門口傳來敲門聲，望海去開門，端回來一盤麵包與一杯熱甜酒。「女管家說你三四天沒吃東西了，」望海把麵包撕成小塊，然後把朝夏手上的水杯換成酒杯，「蘸著吃完。我警告你，來找你之前我就已經很火大，現在我更火大，你最好不要惹我。」

　　醫生來了，診察一番以後告訴兩人朝夏的病雖然嚴重但或許有救，「不過，恕我直言，我想更嚴重的是心病，拒食拒醫都是喪失求生意志的症狀。您是他的親人嗎？」

　　「不是，」望海說，「我只是個倒大楣的朋友，偶然發現這傢伙正自殺到一半。」

　　醫生苦笑，「看能不能請他親人來，通常這對心病病人是有用的。」他開了些方子與飲食注意事項之後離去。

　　大概是酒與食物的影響，醫生走後朝夏只覺得想睡的不得了，「你該回去了。」他迷迷糊糊對望海說，然後就睡著了。

　　結果望海沒有回去，那天開始他就在朝夏房間打地鋪，盯著他喝水喝營養劑吃三餐。朝夏一直對他說「謝謝」，每回這樣說都被望海罵，然後他又會忘記自己被罵過而繼續說「謝謝」。

　　某一天晚上他做了一個夢，夢見自己站在床邊看著床上躺著的人，床上的人在咳血，渾身被汗溼透，那個人抬起頭看他，望海的臉。

　　隔天一早他就對望海說「我好了，你回去。」

　　「……」望海用一種快氣炸又搞不清楚自己在氣什麼的表情瞪他，「我下次要研究一下癆症是不是會進腦子裡去，你是真糊塗還是故意鬧事？」

　　「我真的好了，你不必待在這裡，你回去。」朝夏只是不斷重複這句話，眼淚都快掉下來了，他不明白望海為什麼不明白。

　　「好，好，你想玩是吧？我們就來玩，」望海氣得冷笑，「等醫生來看，醫生說你好了我就回去。」

　　「我不是在跟你玩，」朝夏痛苦的繼續重複，「我真的好了，你回去。」

　　「我們去游泳那個湖叫什麼？」望海突然問他。朝夏愣住。

　　「我們中學時翹課去游泳那個湖，叫什麼湖？我一直想不起來。」望海又問了一次。

　　朝夏想了一會，「知更湖。」

　　「真的嗎？為什麼叫知更湖？」

　　「……因為……因為附近的樹林裡很多知更鳥，我記得誰是這樣說的……」

　　事情這樣重複著，朝夏睡著了做惡夢，醒來哭著要求望海回去，望海會聽一陣子然後突然丟出一個問題，「我很想知道，快點跟我講」，朝夏那只剩片面思考能力的心智就會覺得自己必須回答問題。直到有一天朝夏終於清醒了些，他對望海說「對不起，我很怕傳染給你，我每天晚上都做惡夢夢到你在咳血。你這些日子做的我不知道該怎樣感謝你，但求求你回去好嗎？我真的很害怕。」

　　「……」望海冷冷看著他看了好久，「你可不可以告訴我一件事？」

　　「什麼事？」

　　「到底發生了什麼事讓你把自己搞成這個樣子？」

　　「…………」

　　「跟那個人有關嗎？」

　　「沒有。」朝夏脫口而出。沒有。沒有。那個人。不是誰的錯，不是誰變了，愛上那個人是我的選擇，錯看那個人也是我的選擇，沒有誰逼我。朝夏想咳嗽，他看著望海卻又不敢真的看著望海，只是拼命把自己眼神變得堅定，好像這樣就能說服所有人一樣。

　　望海終於把眼神轉開。「我本來不想問的。女管家說你發病前唯一來找過你的就是他，你不想說就算了。」他望著窗外長長嘆出一口氣，「這樣吧，醫生昨天說你已經在復原了，你再讓我待七天，七天之內你不要再惹任何事，只要你做到，七天過完我一定走。你知道我這個人，我說到做到；如果連這個你都不接受，我們就繼續糾纏下去，看誰贏。」

　　朝夏閉上眼睛，「好。」他點頭。

　　五天之後，美風夫人出現在朝夏面前。「……比我估計得要快。」望海開門的時候只是這樣說。

　　「你──」朝夏簡直氣不打一處來，半天說不出話。

　　「遵守承諾，我走了。」望海開始動手收拾自己的東西，「你可以繼續用你那套狗屁不通的原則生氣，我只是告訴你，我跟美風夫人也有我們自己的原則，我是你的朋友，美風夫人是你半個親人，不可能把你丟著不管。愛怎樣隨便你吧，天底下討厭我的人多了，不差你一個。」

　　望海離開後又過了好一陣子，不知是懷念的「洋蔥與雞湯」的藥效，或是不忍美風夫人擔憂所激發出的意志力，總之朝夏的病一天比一天好，這一天醫生總算宣布他將近病癒。「謝謝你，醫生。」朝夏說。

　　醫師苦笑著搖搖頭，「不用謝我，有人病了好起來，更多人病了就死了，沒有人知道為什麼。總之把你治好的不是我，只能說是人各有命吧。」他嘆了口氣又說，「就我所知，癆症如果復發死亡率是百分之百，您的病況大致復原，但肺部受過的傷害再也無法修補。我是否可以建議您離開倫敦搬到鄉下去？這裡的空氣對肺不好，換個地方居住或許比較有益。」

　　搬家那一天望海也來幫忙。看到一個多月沒見的望海，朝夏面紅耳赤直咬嘴唇，「謝謝……對不起。」

　　「王八蛋。」望海說，突然一把抱住他抱得死緊，朝夏覺得自己有點呼吸困難。

　　「你知不知道之前我多想把你活活掐死？」望海的聲音悶悶的。

　　「啊，我可能有點知道。」朝夏滿心歉意的苦笑，「不過你現在就快把我勒死了。」

　　「勒死了省事。認識你是我一生最大的不幸。」望海總算放開他，向一旁的美風夫人致意後開始幫忙搬東西。

　　美風夫人扶著朝夏走下樓，到了馬車旁邊，望海和車夫一人一邊把他扶進去。車夫跳下車繼續捆行李，望海坐進朝夏對面，突然從口袋裡掏出一個木盒子塞到朝夏手裡，「欸，給你看個東西。」

　　朝夏打開木盒，裡面是一面金光閃耀的獎章。「這是……」

　　「皇家學會會員章，」望海低著頭說，「我前天拿到的。」

　　朝夏瞪大眼睛，不可置信的看著望海，「你……」

　　「其實年會那場是我申請會員資格的研究論文發表會，只是我本來覺得不會有希望，所以就沒跟你講。」望海說，「聽說票數很接近，最後是真飛教授幫我力保才過關……欸喂，你怎麼了啦？」

　　「我好高興，」朝夏說，他知道自己笑得像個傻子一樣，但就是完全無法抑制住自己的笑容，「真的好高興，我覺得我好像又有了活下去的勇氣，真的。」

　　「…………白癡，東西還我。」望海滿臉發紅，伸出手跟他要回木盒，「你這人不要老是那麼誇張行不行，真受不了。」

　　「對不起。」朝夏還是在笑。

　　「……會這麼高興的，除了真飛教授大概就只剩下你了。」望海低聲說。

　　車夫從窗口探頭進來，「我們要出發了，望海先生。」

　　望海點點頭，把木盒收回衣袋裡，看到車夫準備要扶美風夫人上車。「等你好一點就寫信給我。」他說，轉身正要跳下車，手卻被朝夏抓住。

　　「有空的話來塞爾彭，」朝夏說，眼裡有著許久未見的光采，「我帶你去看看。」

　　「……好。」望海也笑了。「保重。」

 

 

　　※　※　※

 

 

　　致望海：

　　這是我恢復力氣之後想要做的頭一件事：提筆寫信給你。回到塞爾彭之後，我一直在回想當初生病時的情況，羞愧得簡直無地自容。我只想說：求求你讓我補償你吧，求求你讓我能好好的感謝你、補償你吧，我能怎麼做呢？我可以為你去採買塞爾彭最新鮮的麥子與南瓜，其實我更想請人釣水塘裡的大肥魚送給你，那比倫敦市場瘦小又不新鮮的魚要好太多了，但這有些困難吧。我還能怎麼做呢？你願意來塞爾彭嗎？我覺得我用一生向你道歉或許都不足夠，我還能給你什麼呢？

　　聽我說說別的事吧，願意聽我說說別的事嗎？昨晚美風夫人恩准我待在我最喜歡的房間裡（雖然這恩典只持續一晚），記得嗎？我以前時常跟你說的我最喜歡的房間，窗外是塞爾彭最大的一片水塘，青蛙和蟾蜍在裡面做鄰居，每晚競爭著阻止自己以外的生物入眠，但或許是我離開太久了吧，竟然就在心中自顧自把這當成歡迎我歸來的禮讚。我一夜沒有成眠，心裡只覺有趣得緊，想著窗下那率領噪音部隊的帶兵官，如果他們發現敵人竟視自己發出的槍林彈雨為春風化雨，那心情會是如何錯亂與氣沮呢……

　　……來吧！你若來了，那房間就是你的，這大概是清貧如我所能送你的最好禮物了……

 

 

　　致望海：

　　……你問我後來如何？唉，這話也只能向你抱怨了。就因那晚沒睡好（雖然是如此快樂的沒睡好），隔天我只發一點點燒，從此美風夫人就下了禁令，我也只能夜夜望著那臥房的門興嘆。我不知如何向她解釋，這不是「窗戶迎北風」造成的罪惡，卻是我與窗外蠻族簽訂的最佳協議，但她不是在乎家國大事的人啊……

 

 

　　致望海：

　　……我以最科學的精確態度告知你，前天我已能拄拐杖繞整棟房子走一圈，總計走了二百九十七步，每步平均約三十五公分（由美風夫人親自測量，我說我是要向你報告的，這才讓她願意配合我「做這種蠢事」），平均值由起步的前十步距離加上結尾的末十步距離再除以二十求得，因此我總共走了一百零三公尺又九十五公分的距離……

 

 

　　致望海：

　　……收到你關於英格蘭狐狸生態的資料整理，我徹夜讀了一遍又一遍無法釋手（因此多耗了兩根蠟燭而遭美風夫人告誡）。塞爾彭也有狐狸，我兒時看過，你知道嗎？我跟你說過嗎？那晚一整夜我都浸淫於回憶，要把你的資訊與我腦中畫面相印證，我看到的是成狐還是幼狐？體色是磚紅還是黃褐？住在哪兒？在哪打獵？如何打獵？吃些什麼？啊，我簡直想將自己這顆頭顱卸下來拿放大鏡翻找，找出那些模糊不清的記憶，將它們打磨發亮以後寄給你，告訴你：是的，是的，你瞧，塞爾彭的狐狸是這麼個樣……

 

 

　　致望海：

　　原諒我這麼快回信給你卻只有短短數語，原諒我的惶恐與不信，我不知該如何回應你上一封信的內容，如果──如果！──你所說的不是為了鼓勵一個病人所撒的善心的謊（我懇求你不要這樣對待一個相識多年的舊友），如果我童稚的興趣竟對你所求的知識能有所助益，你不知道這對我來說有多麼大的意義……

 

 

　　致望海：

　　……我又要在給你的信裡自曝其短了。前日我興致勃勃要去懸山腳下挖化石，結果我一貫的高估自己的能力，從我家扛著沉重裝備走過去就已被烈日晒個半死，到了那兒發現毫無遮蔭處，而我又提不起力氣揹起工具回家，只好繼續承受驕陽施加於我的毒刑。倘若你來這裡大概認不出我來吧，因我已被晒成非洲來的另一種人類了，但那也得要你能來才行。來吧！我多麼希望你能來這裡，且讓我暫時竊取主人的頭銜，邀請你、渴盼你來塞爾彭作客。我會擺下最盛大的宴席歡迎你，強迫你那雙在都市裡久待的腳跋涉過水岸田野與山地，把這裡每一樣會呼吸與不會呼吸的美好事物都介紹給你……

 

 

　　致望海：

　　……是的！我可以用我的筆向你證實，塞爾彭這裡確實每年春天都會見到滿山遍野的小苧麻赤蛺蝶與紅紋麗蛺蝶，但只有春天而已！這樣如朝露般虛幻脆弱的小生物，竟然也是跋涉千里遷徙而來又遷徙而去嗎？多麼不可思議！

 

 

　　致望海：

　　呀，望海老師！你不知道你上一封信捎來的消息給我帶來多大的喜悅與樂趣！如果我晚生幾年，於是不幸現在才進了大學，我一定要去你的課堂上打瞌睡，然後接受你恨鐵不成鋼的毒舌與教鞭伺候（像你當初教我游泳的時候一樣）！獲得教職之後你就更忙碌了吧，所以請允許我私自在心裡做這樣的報復，幻想自己如何把講台上的你氣出青筋，以償我始終等不到你來拜訪的遺憾……

 

 

　　致望海：

　　……收到你上一封信，讀完我不禁要說：來啊！若你知道這兒岩壁中的化石承受不起我「愛之適足以害之」的蠢笨熱忱，那你這知情者不是更該帶著錘子鑿子來解救它們嗎？經歷過我這野蠻人的劫掠，它們對你想必是如大旱之望雲霓，恨不得主動投身箱子裡讓你帶回倫敦去。這般熱情還不足以誘使你踏足此地嗎？你這如異教神祇般倨傲冷漠的人啊！

　　也罷，莫被我的玩笑話嚇到。在這裡我的嘴好像也返老還童了去，重拾兒時那聒噪不休的壞毛病，但其實我現在很缺說話的伴啊，只能把舌頭用不著的精力都發洩在筆尖上逼你承受了。這兒的醫師前些日子說他發現一種新疾病叫做「多語症」，而他有幸遇到天底下唯一的患者。我當時就想，要不是你遲遲不來拜訪，他早就能見到這病入了膏肓的恐怖模樣，到時恐怕他要說這是「暴語症」了吧。

　　有時我會覺得，塞爾彭其實是一個很寂寞的地方，這裡很小、很不重要，平時幾乎沒有人來，甚至這裡的年輕人也不太離去。這地方像學校課堂裡一個普通資質的學生，默默的不引人注意。有時我也會想，其實我在這裡也是寂寞的啊，所以我才那麼渴望接到你的信，想像那是我與你遠隔千里執手而談；所以我才那麼期盼你來這裡，那不只是意圖償你的恩情，也是我自私的希望有知心者陪伴。然而，那一天，我從懸山腳下挫敗歸來，走在朗闊的曠野裡，卻望見新雨之後一道彩虹越過遠方教堂尖頂，背後天空滿是氣魄宏大的白雲與烏雲，令人感覺天地之間鋪展著一種莊嚴的秩序。我在那兒呆站好久，彷彿是接受神啟的聖方濟。我那時候想，如果人的生命既渺小卻亦能崇高，如果萬事萬物在這人間皆有其位，那我知道我所承受的寂寞就不會多於我認識的任一個人，甚至不會多於這世間的任一個人。如果說，我盲目拾來的葉片能在你手裡化作茂林，如果我幽居塞爾彭的殘餘生命竟能獲致某種意義，那麼我想我這一生或許真可以再無所求。

　　說這麼多，只是希望你知道，我珍惜你並敬重你，不是只因為人際之間的溫情（雖然這方面你已慷慨給我太多）。因此，請莫要因我任性的抱怨而感到為難或煩亂，你若來我必能感到莫大歡欣，但我知道你我有各自應當坦然承擔的命運，只要你仍是我所認識的那個望海，只要你仍走著自己所堅持的道路，那就足以給予我面對孤寂的勇氣，只願我的存在也能回報你一些些同樣的慰藉與鼓勵。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　你永遠的摯友　　朝夏

 

 

　　※　※　※

 

 

　　「朝夏先生！朝夏先生！」

　　朝夏一腳正要踏出門，嚇得又把腳縮回來，「我親愛的美風夫人，我又做錯了什麼嗎？」

　　「你穿太單薄了！」美風夫人急急走過來，滿臉不悅，「入秋了，起風了，天涼了！如果你非得挑這種時候出門，你好歹穿那件黑背心，那件是呢料的！」

　　「好的，好的，遵命。」朝夏笑著跑上樓換了背心，聽見美風夫人繼續不高興的叨唸，「這種時候又要出門做什麼？有什麼你等天暖一點再抓不行嗎？」

　　「綠豹蛺蝶！」朝夏從二樓大喊，「美風夫人，這只有秋天有啊！我得把握時機。早上実羚說他在東邊山坡看見好多，還有一兩隻深綠色的，那可是珍貴的暗色種！」

　　「什麼暗色不暗色，蝴蝶還不就是蝴蝶……」朝夏下樓來拎起捕蟲網和蟲籠，看見美風夫人還站在門口面有憂色，於是湊上去吻了一下婦人的額頭。

　　「別擔心，我親愛的美風夫人，」他說，「我去去就回來。我有預感，今天或許會遇到什麼好事情呢。」

 

 

　　（Days of innocence　完）

（《塞爾彭自然史》　全文完）


End file.
